Un recuerdo
by Karolyna Silver
Summary: A los siete años, Harry va por primera vez a una feria, en donde encontrará cierta chica de la que más adelante se enamoraría... **¡!REVIEWS!¡**


ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤  
  


Un recuerdo 

- Apúrate niño – le gruñó Vernon Dursley, un señor robusto de cuello corto, yendo a buscar a su detestable sobrino – tu tía tiene toda una vida esperando.

- Sí tío – decía un chico de gafas con el pelo negro rebelde, ojos verde esmeralda y muy delgado, casi raquítico. La única cosa que el niño consideraba hermosa en su físico era la cicatriz que tenía en la frente. Esta cicatriz era a forma de rayo, y se la había creado en un accidente de auto cuando él tenía apenas un año y cuatro meses, en donde  sus padres habían muerto. O almenos eso era lo que pensaba el niño...

- Mami, Harry no se mueve – dijo Dudley (Dudders) Dursley, un chico de cabello rubio, tan gordo que parecía un cerdito con pelo – y yo quiero salir antes, así no tendremos que esperar para las entradas – luego se sentó en el suelo de brazos cruzados, malhumorado.

- Vernon, querido, apura a esa peste – dijo Petunia Dursley Evans, una señora de melena rubia y algo ondulada (siempre limpia), huesuda, y con cuello extremadamente largo, con el cual podía espiar a sus vecinos. Su expresión de la cara siempre era de asco cuando su sobrino estaba presente.

Vernon fue a la alacena del chico y abrió la puerta. Su sobrino estaba dando de comer a una araña, que había encontrado una vez en su zapato. Era muy fácil encontrar arañas en la alacena de los Dursley, y había de todo tipo.

El niño temió lo peor. Su tío era capaz de dejarle sin comida y encerrarlo en la alacena hasta por dos días y una noche, sin compasión. A veces hasta le pegaba fuerte y le dejaba ciertos moretones en las piernas, brazos y rostro.

Vernon cerró el pote donde se hallaba la araña y se lo agarró. Luego, notando que su sobrino no estaba listo, apoyó el pote a un lado y sentó al niño en su pútrida cama, para amarrarle las abujetas de los zapatos.

- ¿Por qué no sabes amarrarte los zapatos, eh, niño estúpido? – dijo Vernon amarrándole con furia el zapato izquierdo de su sobrino.

- Ustedes nunca me han enseñado, tío Vernon – dijo Harry, aguantando el dolor que le hacía sentir su tío cuando le ajustaba las agujetas con extremada fuerza – y en la escuela las maestras tampoco.

- Umph – gruñó Vernon terminando de ajustar la otra agujeta del zapato – listo, ya te podemos dejar donde la señora Figg – Vernon agarró el pote con la araña y al salir afuera junto a su familia, la arrojó a la basura. Harry se sintió tristeza y evitó llorar mientras pasaba al lado de la basurera. Esa araña era una de sus preferidas y la cual le había salvado de una pelea con Dudley y su pandilla, la cual no quería ni recordar. Petunia y Dudley se acomodaron en el auto mientras Vernon llevaba a Harry a casa de la señora Figg.

Vernon tocó el timbre y vio por una ventana. Estaba tapada por varias cortinas y parecía que no había nadie. Luego notó un letrero en la puerta que decía "Lo lamento, ahora no estoy disponible, tuve que salir de viaje urgentemente, le ruego disculpas. Arabella Figg". El letrero estaba escrito con pluma negra muy apresuradamente. Harry sentía que la señora había salido improvisamente de ese modo porque tenía que ir a algún lado peligroso, a batallar. También sentía que tenía algo que ver con ello... Luego, mientras Vernon se lamentaba, sacudió su cabeza y pensó que le hacía mucho caso a Dudley cuando este jugaba con él a Super Man o a vaqueros. Ese tipo de historias siempre le habían gustado.

Vernon regresó al auto todo rojo, de furia. Introdujo al chico en el auto, apretándolo por el brazo, y lo metió con mucha rabia y odio en los asientos traseros, junto a Dudley. Petunia lo miró temblando de nervios.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo mientras Vernon arrancaba el auto y se dirijía a salir de Privet Drive.

- La señora Figg no puede cuidar al chiquillo, no está – dijo Vernon tratando de calmar su furia y concentrándose en el camino – salió de viaje – esto le molestó a Petunia.

- Vecinos ineptos – dijo Petunia, bajando un poco su tono de voz para que ni su hijo (el cual lanzaba papel con una serbatana a Harry) ni su sobrino la oyeran – sabes, he visto que esa señora Figg es algo extraña. Cuando está en su patio... con esos rollos en la cabeza... parece que hablara con las plantas y que estas le respondieran – su esposo le miró – es en serio, a veces hasta les canta.

- Umph – gruñó Vernon en tono bajo – estamos rodeados de ellos, parece – Petunia se alarmó.

- Ya tuve mucho de ellos – dijo muy seco – empezando por ella... – bajó otro poco la voz – luego él – miró de reojo a Harry que había logrado arrebatarle la serbatana a Dudley, de alguna extraña manera – y ahora esa vieja.

Harry estaba muy emocionado. Era la primera vez en su vida que iría a una feria. Como era el cumpleaños de Petunia, Vernon había decidido llevar a su esposa a relajarse, solo él y su hijo, en una feria en Lóndres, dejando a Harry donde la señora Figg. Pero las cosas habían salido mal y esta vez estaban obligados a llevar a Harry también.

Dudley estaba dormido con la cabeza de puerquito apoyada en la ventana del auto. Su madre lo miraba con inmensa ternura mientras Harry sólo miraba muy emocionado por la ventana, con la nariz pegada al vidrio. Era la primera vez que salía del pueblo, a sólo siete años, y no quería perderse de nada. Por suerte la mejor vista del paisaje la tenía él en su ventana. A su lado habían varios prados hermosos y muchas flores de todos los colores se veían en él. Harry no podía dejar de ver aquel paisaje, le hacía sentir bien. De pronto, mientras fijaba con intensidad un prado de violetas y rosas blancas y rojas, notó a una familia compuesta por tres personas.

Habían una mujer y un hombre junto a un bebé. El bebé se parecía en algo al hombre, que le ayudaba a caminar. Luego lo soltó y el chico fue paso a paso hacia la mujer. Esos debían de ser los padres del niño. La mujer era peliroja, muy linda, alta, delgada y algo pálida. El hombre en vez tenía el pelo color negro, muy desordenado, bien alto, buenos músculos y pectorales, de piel color carne, llevaba lentes y andaba sin camisa. El bebé casi lograba sus primeros pasos. 

Sólo un poco más..., pensaba Harry. Lo más raro era que, aunque su tío andaba a una gran velocidad, Harry lograba captar cada movimiento de la familia, como en cámara lenta. Era como magia. Como si sólo él pudiera notar ese paisaje y esa familia de aquel modo.

El bebé logró llegar donde la madre. Esta lo cargó, sonriente. El padre se les unió y besó a la esposa en los labios y al bebé en la frente. Entonces en las mejillas pálidas de Harry se deslizaron unas lágrimas cálidas y brillantes. No se movió ni tocó sus lágrimas, solo seguía contemplando a la familia, mientras más lágrimas claras y resplandecientes caían de su rostro. Pero de repente, la familia fue circundada por una nube negra y Harry pudo notar un rostro serpentino, escamoso y pútrido con ojos inyectados de sangre. Este envolvió completamente la familia y desapareció junto a ella. 

Harry intentó abrir la ventana, pues la manija de esta era muy difícil de mover, y con lo débil que era no lo lograría. Se concentró todo lo posible y pudo bajar la ventana, y aún así de cansado asomó su rostro. No se podía ver nada, excepto por los prados que se difumaban por la velocidad del auto.

- ¡IDIOTA! – bramó Vernon frenando el auto de golpe, ocupando mitad de la via (que por suerte estaba vacía). Se bajó del auto (con Harry que se había golpeado el mento con la ventana, Petunia confundida y Dudley acabado de despertar) para ir donde Harry y abrir la puerta. Lo sacó del auto agarrándolo por los brazos bruscamente y cuando finalmente estuvo fuera, Vernon le dio una bofetada, sin controlar la fuerza. El niño fue tumbado al suelo, con la boca sangrando. Vernon se miró un momento la mano con vergüenza con la cual había pegado a Harry, el cual estaba arrastrándose para alejarse de su tío. Cuando el niño llegó al auto, entró, cerró la puerta mirando de reojo a su tío con temor, y trató de limpiarse la boca llena de sangre con el dorso de la mano. Vernon se quedó unos minutos ahí, con la mirada de su hijo y su esposa fijada en él, pensando en lo que había acabado de hacer. Jamás había hecho sangrar al muchacho, aunque le pegara más de una vez y aquello que acababa de ocurrir le hizo sentir fatal. Entró en el auto, sin pronunciar media palabra, y arrancó. 

Harry ahora sólo miraba por la ventana, tocándose de vez en cuando el labio roto, para ver si aún sangraba. El por qué del que le había pegado pensaba que era por haber sacado su cabeza del auto, cosa que siempre le molestaba a Vernon que la gente lo hiciera, o más bien, que ÉL lo hiciera.

- Lo siento – dijo Harry después de un cuarto de hora mirando a Vernon. Este no repondió pero miró a Harry por el retrovisor, que había vuelto su cara a la ventana. Notó por primera vez en su sobrino a un pobre chico de siete años, muy delgado, débil, sin saber el significado del afecto familiar. Pero apartó rápidamente ese pensamiento de su mente, con la sola idea de que así debía ser tratada la gente como él. Luego vio de nuevo a Harry por el retrovisor y notó que varias lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla izquierda, y negras.

- Mami, mami, Harry llora de color negro – Harry volvió su cara hacia Dudley con cansancio y depresión, mientras que Petunia lo veía. Esta sólo se limitó a fruncir sus labios, disgustada. Agarró una servilleta usada que encontró por ahí y se la dio a Harry. Este sólo tocaba sus lágrimas negras y se preguntaba el por qué del color negro. Agarró la servilleta de Petunia y las limpió. Cuando las vio desde la servilleta, notó que eran espesas y pequeñas. Se secó las del otro lado y luego se guardó la servilleta.

*

El viaje era un poco largo. Ya los paisajes no le parecían bonitos a Harry, después de que la familia había desaparecido. Extrañamente sentía una conexión con tal familia, como si tuviera que ver con ella. Pero Harry trataba de apartar estos pensamientos de la mente, con la sola idea de que se estaba volviendo loco.

Debía de ser que ideas como estas se creaban por culpa de los raros aconteciemientos que le sucedían varios días a las semanas. Por ejemplo, hacía unos días, había escapado de los amigos de Dudley que le querían dar una paliza, encontrando un lugar nunca antes visto. Era un hermoso jardín con una panca en el medio y de ese día decidió que ese podía ser su refugio. Pero cosas peores sucedían y esas cosas hacían que su tía o peor su tío se enojaran fácilmente.

Finalmente llegaron a la feria después de muchos minutos. Harry trataba de aguantar su alegría por estar ahí, porque si no sus tíos tratarían de hacerle la vida imposible. La fila para agarrar los tickets era enorme, habían llegado tarde, y los sábados como ese siempre estaba lleno.

- Mamá, ¿Harry va a estar con nosotros? – dijo Dudley mientras hacían la fila, sin avanzar – ¡No quiero que esté!

- Tranquilo Duddy – dijo Petunia poniéndose ante Harry, como para no hacerlo ver – ya encontraremos un lugar para él.

- Lo siento amor – dijo Vernon agarrando la mano de su esposa – no quería arruinar tu cumpleaños.

- Tranquilo cielo – dijo Petunia apretando con fuerza la robusta mano de su esposo – no dejaré que me lo arruine.

Pero Harry, detrás de su delgada tía, sólo admiraba con felicidad la montaña rusa que tanto había visto en la televisión, un túnel del amor y una rueda de la felicidad. También veía a los magos que hacían trucos increíbles y le divertían. Él ya se imaginaba de grande con una varita y un sombrero de donde saldrían conejos, ranas y aves. La idea de ser mago le encantaba, desde la primera vez que había visto uno, en el cumpleaños número cuatro de Dudley, a escondidas. Esa vez la señora Figg había tenido visitas y él había tenido que quedarse en su alacena mientras todos se habían divertido. Había sido muy emocionante. Luego estaban los payasos, aunque estos no le simpatizaban. 

Finalmente la fila avanzó y ya estaban a sólo cuatro personas de la casilla para comprar las entradas. De repente Vernon le dijo a Harry de acercarse y este fue donde él.

- Mírame chicuelo – le dijo apuntando sus ojos y agachándose – no tengo ganas de comprarte una entrada ni de gastar dinero en ti. Así que por favor espéranos fuera de la feria mientras nosotros nos divertimos. Nos tardaremos mucho – Harry miró a los ojos grises de su tío. Sentía un nudo en la garganta por lo acabado de decir de su tío.

- ¿Por qué nunca puedo ir con ustedes a ningún lado? ¿Qué les he hecho de malo? – preguntó Harry inocentemente. Luego se apuntó el labio roto. A Vernon le vino ese pensamiento otra vez, le dio lástima el muchacho, y por un segundo, por un sólo segundo, sintió que debía tratarlo como _a un ser humano_.

- Harry – Vernon apoyó un poco su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del pequeño, tratando de que el gesto no pareciera tierno – entiende que tú... tú... – las palabras no le salían... ese pensamiento retumbaba en su mente – tú no eres como todos los demás niños. No... no puedes ser como ellos... – Vernon volvió a su compostura normal, viendo donde su esposa y su hijo a ver si ya habían llegado a la casilla.

Harry tuvo un momento de incertidumbre. Si él era diferente, entonces también su tío lo era. Harry no había visto un señor tan robusto, gordo y sin cuello como su tío, así que él también era diferente. Pero aún así él era tratado con los mismos derechos que de los demás señores. Entonces, ¿qué tenía él de diferente? Era un chico como todos, aunque un poco más flaco, con gafas rotas y con una cicatriz en la frente. Pero más nada. ¿Sólo por eso debían tratarlo así? Harry pensaba que todo esto se lo estaba inventando su tío, por alguna razón que él no podía saber.

Vernon regresó con el chico a su lado. Con la mirada buscaba un sitio donde poder dejar al chico por almenos dos horas y media. Ni modo, si no había, tendría que dejarlo en su auto. Pero dejarlo en el auto sería un peligro: ya habían sucedido varias cosas a ese auto por culpa del chico. 

De repente Petunia volvió su mirada al niño, aguantando las quejas y caprichos de su hijo. Notó que el chico estaba tirado en el suelo, con su ropa malgastada y ancha, la cabeza escondida entre las piernas. Petunia le indicó que se alzara, que no era de buena educación estar tirado así en el suelo, y Harry a mala gana obedeció. Cuando se alzó Petunia notó que el chicuelo estaba otra vez llorando silenciosamente y con lágrimas negras. Entonces sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y le limpió la cara, un poco manchada de tierra.

Después de eso Harry dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la feria y la fijó en una familia, en donde había una niña. Esta linda chica tenía el pelo algo rizado y largo más allá de los hombros, casi hasta la cintura, de color castaño claro, agarrado con dos ganchitos en la cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un marrón lindísimo, que le hacían recordar a Harry el color de Petty, el gato de la señora Figg, y su cara parecía la de un ángel, a pesar de los dientes grandes de adelante. 

Pero de un momento a otro la familia se alejó y Harry no pudo contemplar más a la niña. La fila avanzó y finalmente estaban a una persona de la casilla.

- Tío Vernon, tío Vernon – le jaló la chaqueta Harry a su tío – por favor, por favor, ¿puedo ir a la feria? Te lo suplico, no diré ni media palabra, seré como la sombra – Vernon no aguantaba más ese remordimiento de conciencia, al ver sólo la cara de su sobrino, una cara notablemente triste, decidió hacerlo feliz por almenos este día, a pesar de las quejas de su esposa.

- Lo siento cariño – dijo Vernon sacando dinero extra para la entrada de Harry – no hay donde dejar a la peste, así que tendremos que tenerlo con nosotros – Petunia puso una cara de asco como nunca y asintió con los labios bien fruncidos. Finalmente les tocó comprar las entradas.

- Cuatro entradas por favor – dijo Vernon sacando el dinero. La cajera vio la familia y cuando notó a Harry, mientras sacaba las entradas, ensanchó los ojos. Es él pensó la cajera buscando el vuelto pobre chico, como debe de sentirse... y luego le sonrió a Harry, mientras daba el vuelto, quien le devolvió la sonrisa ^-^.

Entraron y Harry no podía aguantar la emoción. Sonreía bastante, tanto que ya le empezaba a doler las mandíbulas.

La primera atracción no llegó después de que Dudley se encaprichó con algodón de azucar. Cuando fueron a comprar, Harry notó de nuevo la familia y a la pequeña chica. Esta lo miró y sonrió inocentemente. Harry se dirigió hacia ella, primero asegurándose de que sus tíos se tardarían mucho, y le habló.

- Hola niña – dijo Harry mirando el algodón de azucar – ¿cómo te llamas?

- Hermi – dijo la niña comiendo – ¿y tú?

- Harry – dijo el chico envidiando el algodón. Cuando los padres de la chica lo notaron pensaron que era un malviviente. Su camisa era color gris y se veía oscuro por algunas manchas. Los shorts eran negros y muy largos para él, sujetados a un cinturón marrón.

- Dime pequeño – dijo la madre de Hermione – ¿dónde están tus padres?

- En el cielo – apuntó Harry hacia arriba. La mamá lo miró con lástima.

- ¿Y no tienes a nadie quien te cuide?

- Mis tíos – apuntó Harry hacia los Dursley, que estaban comprando el algodón.

- Oh, está bien pequeño – dijo el padre de Hermione – ve donde ellos entonces.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Petunia yendo donde Harry - ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? – Harry no respondió.

- Disculpe – dijo la señora – soy Hillary Granger, encantada – le apretó la mano a Petunia, que no parecía muy contenta. Luego Vernon se les acercó, con Dudley comiendo el algodón.

- Louis Granger – apretó la mano a Vernon. Este sonrió educadamente.

- Bueno, disculpen la maleducación de mi sobrino – dijo Petunia volviéndose para irse, agarrando a su sobrino. Pero antes de que pudiera volverse, Louis notó los dientes del chico y le vino una idea en la mente.

- Disculpen – dijo – sé que no me conoce ni nada, pero si no es molestia, ¿podríamos quedarnos con el chico por el resto del día? Lo cuidaremos bien – a los Dursley se le iluminaron los ojos. Hillary vio impresionada a su esposo.

- ¡Claro, claro! – dijo Petunia soltando a su sobrino – Quise decir, claro que puede, nos fíamos de usted.

- Sí, no importa, prosiga. Nos veremos más tarde, dentro de dos horas y media, aquí mismo – dijo Vernon y se alejó junto a su familia lo más rápido posible antes de que los Granger cambiaran opinión.

- Emh... querido... ¿por qué hiciste eso? – dijo Hillary mientras la familia se dirigía a una de las atracciones.

- Cariño, ¿no notaste sus dientes? – dijo Louis en voz baja, yendo hacia los carritos chocones – ¡Son maravillosos!

- Sí bueno, vi que uno está apunto de caerse... – dijo Hillary mirando de reojo a Harry. Este estaba sonriendo muy feliz mientras Hermione lo miraba.

- Toma – le dio Hermione el algodón de azucar.

- Gracias – dijo Harry agarrando el algodón. Era la segunda vez en su vida que lo probaría – sabe bien – dijo comiendo lo que quedaba.

Los carritos chocones eran muy divertidos, a Harry le encantaban. Nunca había estado en uno y esa vez era su primera. En un carrito se habían sentado Hillary y Hermione mientras que en otro Harry y Louis, y andaban chocándose todo el tiempo. Hermione a veces hasta gritaba por el miedo de que le harían daño y Harry sólo decía ¡Tranquila!.

Después de eso de dirigieron a la rueda de la felicidad. Eligieron el vagón más amplio y se sentaron. El atardecer ya había llegado y desde la rueda se obtenía una buena vista. Hillary Granger tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su esposo, con los ojos cerrados. Este miraba através de la ventana a su izquierda mientras su hija y el chico hablaban entre sí, muy bajito.

- ¿No tienes un perro? Yo hace unos meses tuve uno, pero como estaba viejito, se fue – dijo Hermione apuntando al cielo.

- No, nunca he tenido uno – dijo Harry sintiendo un dolor repentino en sus zapatos. Se inclinó un poco y se los desamarró. Sintió un gran alivio al hacerlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la niña.

- Mi tío me amarró muy fuerte las agujetas y por eso me apretan los pies – dijo el chico mirando sus pies, que tenían unas pútridas medias. Louis Granger notó esto, aparte del labio roto.

- Dime Harry, ¿te quieren mucho tus tíos? – dijo. Harry pareció refleccionar sobre esto.

- ¿Querer? Bueno, hoy síp.

- ¿Hoy?

- Sí, hoy son buenos conmigo, aunque tío Vernon me pegó – Harry indicó su labio inferior, que estaba hinchado. Hillary abrió los ojos y notó el labio de Harry. Sacó un algodón de su bolso y un frasco, versando el líquido en el algodón,  y se lo dio a Harry.

- Toma pequeño, esto hará que no esté tan hinchado tu labio – le dio a Harry el algodón. Este miró por un momento la señora de pelo castaño claro y rizado, aquellos ojos miel y esa sonrisa en la cara. Se puso el algodón en el labio y lo mantuvo así por un momento.

- ¿Pero por qué te pegó tu tío? Mi tío Anthony nunca me ha pegado, ¿verdad mami? – dijo la chicuela jugando con una muñeca que tenía en su bolso de juguete.

- No mi cielo, jamás te ha pegado – dijo Hillary mirando a su hija con ternura.

La rueda de la felicidad por suerte era lenta en bajar. El dentista Louis quiso examinar los dientes de Harry y logró quitarle el diente de adelante que estaba por caerse. Este le había dicho que el Hada de los Dientes le traería un regalo si él ponía su diente bajo la almohada, de noche. Harry se había guardado el diente en su bolsillo, con tantas esperanzas de recibir un hermoso regalo al día siguiente.

Cuando salieron de la rueda de la felicidad se dirijieron a tomar algo. Harry ahora tenía la posibilidad de tomar refresco, pues antes sólo lo había tomado pocas veces en casa de la señora Figg.

- ¿Qué vas a tomar, Harry? – preguntó Hillary.

- Emm... Pepsi-cola.

- ¿Y tú Hermi?

- También Pepsi-cola.

- Bien – dijo Hillary, y se puso en la fila junto a su esposo.

- ¿Quiéres jugar conmigo mientras esperamos? – dijo Hermione enseñándole una Barbie y un Ken, muy ordenados, la Barbie maestra y el Ken profesor.

- Bueno... – dijo Harry agarrando al Ken. Hermione se dirigió donde su madre y le dijo que estarían en la panca sentados. Luego fue hacia la panca junto a Harry.

- ¿Qué hace esta Barbie? – dijo Harry moviendo las piernas del Ken.

- Es un Ken, niño. La Barbie es la novia.

- Ah, está bien.

- Bueno, tú que eres el Ken eres el profesor de los niños – Hermione agarró dos muñecos de niños y dos de niñas – y yo la maestra de las niñas.

- ¿Tiene que ser profesor? Es mejor si es un alguacil del oeste. ¡Pum, pum, pum! – Harry movió los brazos del Ken como si fueran armas.

- ¡No Harry, el Ken no hace eso! – exclamó Hermione y le quitó el Ken a Harry. Este cruzó sus brazos – Mira, el Ken es el novio de la Barbie y así luego se besan – puso los muñecos a besarse.

- Bleah, ¡qué asco!

- ¿Qué asco? Claro que no, eso es muy lindo – dijo Hermione arreglando la falda de la Barbie.

- Claro que sí, es asqueroso – dijo Harry guardando el Ken y los muñequitos en el bolso.

- No lo es.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que síiiiii!

- ¡Que noooo!

- ¡Sí y punto!

- ¡No al infinito!

- ¡Síiiiii super-infinito!

- ¡Nooo hiper-mega-infinito! ¿Quiéres probar? – dijo Hermione y dio un piquito a Harry en la boca. Este se la limpió con el dorso de la mano, pero no le pareció tan mal - ¿Entonces?

- Niños aquí están las bebidas, disculpen por el retraso – dijo Louis cuando llegó junto con su esposa, con vasos en la mano – había mucha gente.

- Bueno – dijo Hermione agarrando su Pepsi-cola – gracias mami.

- Toma pequeño – dijo Hillary y le tendió el vaso a Harry. Este lo agarró.

- Señor Granger, ¿verdad que es feo besar? – dijo Harry tomando. Louis tosió un poco y luego se volvió a Harry.

- Hijo, eres muy pequeño para entender eso.

- ¿Qué cosa, papi? – preguntó Hermione bebiendo.

- Nada tesoro – dijo Hillary.

Después de terminar sus bebidas, Hermione y Harry tenían que ir al baño. Después, los Granger querían dirigirse al túnel del amor. Muchas veces, en dibujos animados, Harry había visto que la gente que entraba siempre se besaba. Esto le procuraba náuseas. Él pensaba que besarse era como una enfermedad y quien no se vacunaba podía enfermarse gravemente. Obviamente él no estaba vacunado contra eso, y probablemente después del beso de Hermione, le vendrían ronchas en la piel, como una vez hacía dos años. Pero Harry no le temía a las vacunas, él sólo había tomado algunas, y nunca le habían dolido.

Cuando entraron en el túnel, los Granger se pusieron adelante y dejaron a los niños atrás. Los chicos no hacían más que ver los dibujos en las paredes de la "cueva" mientras que los padres se besuqueaban, sin importarle aquello que pensaran los niños. Luego Harry volvió su cabeza a la pareja, y le dio asco. 

- Hey niño – susurró Hermione a Harry, en el oído – ¿hacemos lo mismo?

- ¿Eh? ¡No, qué asco! – susurró Harry apartándose de Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sabes que no me gusta.

- Tarde o temprano besarás a alguien y cuando suceda eso te gustará – le susurró Hermione enseñándole la lengua.

- No me gustará, porque ya tú lo hiciste y no me gustó.

- Sí te gustó.

- No.

- Síp.

- ¿Qué puedes saber tú? Tú no eres yo.

- Dale, hagamos lo mismo – imploró Hermione con cara de cachorro – por favor.

- No quiero – Harry miró a otro lado, enrojecido.

- Maluco – Hermione se cruzó de brazos, con cara enfadada.

- Maluca – susurró Harry cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya sé, si me besas jugaremos que el Ken es un alguacil del oeste – susurró Hermione sacando el Ken y dándoselo a Harry. Este pensó unos segundos.

- ¡Bueno! – dijo luego. Puso el Ken aparte y se acercó donde Hermione, para darle el beso. Su labios se quedaron juntos por varios segundos y al final Hermione dejó de besarlo.

- Ahora puedes jugar con el Ken y si quieres la Barbie – dijo Hermione, muy roja, y le dio la Barbie, volviendo su cara hacia el agua. El beso le había gustado, pero ahora le daba pena ver a Harry. En vez a este ahora le daba igual, y jugaba con el Ken.

Cuando finalmente salieron, los Granger se dirijieron junto a Harry a la tienda de algodón de azucar, donde encontraron a los Dursley.

- Muchas gracias por cuidar de Harry hoy en día – dijo Petunia, saludando a los Granger.

- De nada, fue un placer, le quité a Harry un diente y espero que esta noche el Hada de los Dientes le traiga algo – dijo Louis picando el ojo. Petunia dejó de sonreír, tratando de que los Granger ni Harry la notaran.

- Bueno Hermione – dijo Hillary empujando su hija hacia Harry – despídete de tu amigo, corazón – Hermione lo vio y, toda roja, fue donde Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que todos (incluso los Dursley, de mala gana) dieran un "¡Aaaayyyyy!", y haciendo que Hermione se escondiera tras la madre.

- Se comportó muy bien, espero – dijo Vernon mirando de reojo a Harry.

- ¡Claro! Es un ángel – dijo Hillary. En fin de cuentas todos se despidieron y Harry tuvo que mantener ese recuerdo grabado en su mente. Había sido un día muy feliz.

Las dos familias se dirigieron a sus autos. Cuando Harry se sentó en la parte izquierda del auto, pudo notar por la ventana a la pequeña Hermione saludar animadamente con los brazos afuera de la ventana, y con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry agitó lo más rápido posible su mano derecha y también derramó algunas lágrimas, esta vez radiantes y puras. Hermione le gritaba ¡Espero volver a verte, Harry! y este en su mente pensaba Yo también, Hermi.

ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal? Sí, ya sé, sólo tiene un cap!!! Jejeje, bueno no es gran qué, pero a mí me pareció muy tierno =P ^^U.

Bueno, esta pequeña historia se la dedico a Lissy, que le gusta lo tierno; a Lucia, que bueno pues se muere por las cosas tiernas!! Y a Mariale, que también le gustan (aunque poco) este tipo de historias. 


End file.
